Camins
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: La vida fa tombs i més tombs, i quan penses que ja t'ha marejat prou com per deixar-te estar tranquil·la una temporada, torna a fer un tomb per fotre't un cop de puny a la cara i recordar-te que als quinze anys eres una burra. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko i els seus personatges són propietat de MoonScoop i France3._

**Camins**

La vida fa tombs i més tombs, i quan penses que ja t'ha marejat prou com per deixar-te estar tranquil·la una temporada, torna a fer un tomb per fotre't un cop de puny a la cara i recordar-te que als quinze anys eres una burra.

És irònic, molest, enutjós i molt, molt odiós.

Estudiar a Kadic havia estat gairebé com un tràmit burocràtic. Residir allà fins a haver-me graduat, treure bones notes, mirar de no fer-me enemics... els amics i l'amor eren quelcom que en un principi no em van semblar dignes d'ésser llistades perquè no es poden predir; pots pensar «mai m'enamoraré», «mai tindré un amic com aquest idiota» i de cop i volta adonar-te que estàs penjada com una bleda d'aquell idiota a qui no volies com amic.

En aquell temps era tímida i un xic insegura, per ventura per a mi les meves amigues eren prou espavilades com per a llençar-me al buit per a que provés coses noves i ara ja no quedava rastre d'aquella noia insegura i, si en quedava, era tan al fons que ja ni treia el cap.

El meu historial romàntic. Un desastre rere un altre. Primer vaig tenir la mala sort de fixar-me en el noi més popular i inaccessible de tota l'acadèmia. L'Ulrich Stern. Hi havia tantes noies penjades per ell que feia que et plantegessis si era quelcom semblant a un déu. Malauradament ell tant sols tenia ulls per a una noia, la Yumi Ishiyama, tampoc podia culpar-lo, fins i tot jo era capaç de reconèixer que era maquíssima. Després en William Dunbar, que estava boig per la mateixa noia que l'Ulrich i no tenia problemes per cridar-ho a tort i a dret, i jo com una idiota sospirant per ell.

—Que m'escolta, senyoreta! —va bramar la velleta asseguda davant de la meva taula.

—Sí, la sento, però ha d'entendre que és el seu nét qui ha de personar-se aquí si vol que li tramitem el canvi de...

—El meu nét està molt enfeinat com per venir —va etzibar fet un copet sobre el taulell—. Estudia pel matí i treballa a la tarda.

—Cregui'm que l'entenc. —Vaig sospirar—. Però no hi ha res que jo pugui fer per canviar les normes.

L'esguard de l'àvia va guspirejar d'autèntica ràbia. La comprenia però això no canviava res.

—Vull parlar amb el teu cap —va liquidar el tema amb to autoritari.

Qui va dir que les àvies són dolces i adorables no coneixia a aquella, sinó no hagués dit mai allò. Vaig despenjar el telèfon i vaig trucar a l'extensió del meu supervisor vaig intercanviar algunes paraules amb ell i després vaig penjar, als pocs minuts la secretaria del meu cap estava palplantada davant la taula amb els seus lluents rínxols pèl-rojos, els seus ulls blaus, els seus llavis vermells i el seu vestit de Dior o Chanel curullant la sala amb el seu perfum car que s'olorava a distància.

L'àvia indignada va seguir-la colpejant furibunda amb el seu bastó les rajoles blanques.

Vaig recolzar el front damunt de l'escriptori i vaig bufar. Encara sort que els boxes estaven separats per panells de plàstic i lluny de l'esguard de la gent que s'esperava perquè aquella actitud no quadrava amb el havia de fer.

Vaig prémer el piu per a que canviés el torn a la següent persona enutjada. Em vaig blocar un moment.

—Segui si us plau —vaig aconseguir articular no sense certa dificultat.

—Emilie! No et recordes de mi? —Em va somriure.

I tant que el recordava, l'havia reconegut només de sentir la seua distintiva flaire a cedre, abans de veure'l caminar fins a la cadira i moltíssim abans de veure aquell somrís desimbolt. No creia que sabés el meu nom i encara menys que es recordés de mi. Vaig pensar en fer-me l'orni però notava la cara de tanoca que se m'havia quedat.

—William, sí que et recordo.

Vaig pregar perquè la meva veu no hagués sonat tan babaua com m'havia semblat.

—Quina sorpresa, mai m'hagués imaginat trobar-te a un lloc com aquest.

—Ja bé, jo tampoc no m'imaginava treballant aquí.

—Tot el dia sentint queixes, no?

Vaig sospirar tot assentint.

—Si només fossin queixes... no t'imagines com pot ser de grollera la gent quan no els hi dius el que volen sentir.

—Espero no fer que el teu dia empitjori. —Va somriure i jo vaig pensar que el meu dia havia millorant prou com per suportar les dues hores de gent grollera que em restaven—. M'han posat una multa.

—No puc treure-te-la —vaig doldre'm.

—Ja m'ho esperava, la qüestió és, que el famós cotxe no és pas meu.

Vaig mirar-me'l intensament sense entendre en què canviava la cosa el fet de que el cotxe no fos seu.

—Jo tinc una moto, no he conduït un cotxe a ma vida. Crec que algú ha comès un error.

Vaig agafar la carta amb la multa de trànsit, allà apareixia una fotografia de la part del darrere d'un Honda Civic blanc. Vaig transcriure el número de referència per tal d'obtenir totes les dades. Vaig repassar-ho amb més atenció de la que havia parat mai a cap altre reclamació.

Hauria estat senzill passar per alt aquell detall i segurament no ho hagués notat de no haver estat tan concentrada en allò. En William tenia raó, algú havia comès un error.

—Ja ho veig —vaig dir sense desenganxar els ulls de la casella "nom i cognoms"—. El policia que va aturar a l'infractor va prendre malament el nom.

—He de pagar-la?

Vaig teclejar a tota velocitat tramitant la reclamació i especificant que el vehicle era propietat d'un tal William Duncan i no pas Dunbar.

—No, tranquil —vaig dir-li prement l'icona de la impressora. Vaig entomar el paper acabat d'imprimir i li vaig oferir juntament amb un bolígraf—. Tant sols has de signar això.

—D'acord.

Ho va signar sense llegir-ho i sense fer mil preguntes, quelcom tant estrany com el que hisenda et regalés bitllets de cinc-cents euros per passar per davant de la seva porta.

—No ho llegeixes? —vaig preguntar.

—Confio en tu —va fer tornant-me el paper i el bolígraf.

Vaig tenir la certesa de que si no hagués estat asseguda a la cadira els genolls m'haguessin fet figa i hauria caigut a terra.

—Imagino que això és tot —vaig mormolar desitjant que no marxés fins que acabés el meu torn—. M'ha agradat tornar-te a veure.

—Ei, si no massa atreviment, que et vindria de gust dinar amb mi? Quan surtis.

El cos em demanava cridar que "sí" i fins i tot plorar d'emoció, però vaig treure la meva vessant d'actriu acabada de descobrir i vaig dibuixar un somrís caut.

—Cóm és això?

—Per estalviar-me tres-cents euros i perquè m'ha fet gràcia tornar-te a veure.

Oh, Al·là, Déu, Jesús, Yaveh, Buda i tots els sants de l'univers! Amb allò d'estalviar-l'hi tres-cents euros ja em conformava.

—Et ve de gust, Emilie?

—És clar —vaig contestar amb tota la calma que vaig poder reunir.

—Fantàstic! T'esperaré a... la sala d'espera —va mormolar encongint les espatlles divertit.

Vaig riure mentre en William marxava per allà per on havia vingut minuts abans. I quan el vaig perdre de vista vaig prémer el piu per atendre al proper client empipat.

Les dues hores se'm van fer eternes però no em vaig poder esborrar el somrís de la cara, tant se valia el que em diguessin. Estava feliç i els insults i les grolleries me eren indiferents. Cada nova reclamació anava menjant-se els minuts que em separaven de la cita amb en William.

I quan per fi va ser l'hora gairebé vaig guimbar de la cadira entomant amb pressa les meves coses. Per la cara que va fer quan em vaig pal plantar davant d'ell suposo que se'm devia notar que havia sortir a tota llet.

—Has anat mai en moto?

—No, perquè?

—Et fa por?

Vaig negar amb el cap i llavors vaig recordar que m'havia dit que tenia una moto. Estava encuriosida, no feia la fila de dur una scooter ni una motocicleta d'aquelles petites, no el veia portant una Vespa ni res per l'estil, però essent sincera, tampoc no entenia de motos així que m'esperava qualsevol cosa.

—És clar que no —vaig respondre desimbolta i encuriosida—. Sempre he volgut anar amb moto.

—Fantàstic, té.

Va oferir-me un casc blau elèctric que feia olor de perfum de dona i vaig preguntar-me a qui devia pertànyer, la Yumi Ishiyama va creuar per la meva ment com si es burlés de mi. Vaig quedar-me mirant el casc fixament com si mirant-lo anés a descobrir quelcom.

—És de la meva companya de feina, no li molestarà que el facis servir.

—Companya de feina? —vaig interrogar amb to mordaç.

—Això he dit —va fer iniciant la marxa cap a l'exterior, el vaig seguir—. Vivim a prop i així estalviem diners, paguem el combustible a mitges.

—De què treballes? —vaig preguntar sentint-me grollera per ficar-me allà on no em demanaven.

—Faig de mecànic a un taller de motos.

Mecànic i taller de motos... suposo que hauria d'haver-m'ho imaginat perquè en William mai havia estat un d'aquells noi estudiosos, seriosos i sensats. A Kadic sempre feia el que li agradava i s'esforçava en allò que fruïa. Mai me l'hagués imaginat amb vestit i corbata assegut a la taula d'una sala de reunions explicant als seus caps com fer-s'ho per remuntar les vendes ni res semblant; sí, definitivament treballar amb les mans li esqueia més, concentrat en quelcom amb el que embrutar-se les mans i la roba i després sentir-se satisfet de l'escampall.

—La meva companya duu la comptabilitat, ens vam conèixer a la cua de l'atur. —Va somriure com si acabés d'explicar un acudit—. A força de veure'ns dia rere dia vam acabar parlant i muntant el nostre propi negoci.

—Tens el teu propi taller?

—Exacte —va exclamar i va aturar-se davant d'una moto.

Vaig analitzar-la detingudament. Era molt bonica, d'un negre lluent i impol·lut, de tall clàssic i elegant amb el seu seient de cuir i els tubs d'escapament platejats i resplendents. Vaig mirar a en William i després la moto un altre cop. Si hi entengués de motos segurament l'hagués relacionat directament amb ell.

—És una Moto Guzzi California Classic de 2008 —va dir-me a la gatzoneta a la vorera obrint el cadenat que tancava la cadena que bloquejava la roda—. Estava per desballestar. El seu antic amo la va deixar pràcticament destrossada, vaig comprar-li per uns dos-cents euros i la vaig arreglar.

—Cóm els de las Harley?

Ell va assentir a la meva pregunta.

—Et quedaràs glaçada si vas amb màniga curta.

En William em va somriure, va treure's la jaqueta de cuir i me la va posar tot apujant-me la cremallera després i a continuació va posar-se el casc negre amb la visera tintada i va pujar a la moto baixant-la de la pota de cabra amb una lleu sotragada.

—Marxem? —La seva veu va sonar estranya a sota del casc.

Em vaig posar el meu barallant-me amb les mànigues de la jaqueta que em quedava gran i vaig pujar també sense saber a on havia d'agafar-me, a la seva cintura o al seient? Anava per preguntar quan a les palpentes va buscar les meves mans i em va fer abraçar-lo per l'esquena quedant completament enganxada a ell amb les mans fermament entrellaçades a sobre dels seus definits abdominals temorosa de relaxar els braços i provocar una situació violenta.

—Estàs llesta? —va preguntar engegant-la amb ronc rugit com el d'una bèstia salvatge.

—Sí —vaig cridar per sobre del soroll del motor, la meva pròpia veu em va sonar estranya, amortida pel casc.

En William va accelerar i vam sortir disparats de l'aparcament. Vam zigzaguejar entre els cotxes atrapats a l'embús de l'hora punta, passant per llocs impossibles. De cop i volta vaig comprendre què era el que tenien les motos per fer que molts es tornessin bojos per elles, aquella sensació de llibertat era impagable, amb el vent acaronant els nostres cossos. Les mànigues de la seva samarreta blau marí s'inflaven retenint l'aire com si d'un globus es tractés, la tela onejava d'una manera curiosa.

Ens vam anar allunyant més i més del centre de París deixant les carreteres amples per d'altres més estretes i sinuoses. Lluny de casa meva, lluny del meu lloc de treball i lluny de Kadic.

En William va aparcar a les places per a motos a un tros de carrer de vianants, va desfer-se del casc i després de posar la pota de cabra va baixar amb senzillesa. Vaig mirar-me'l des del seient sense saber com coi ho havia de fer per baixar d'aquella alçada.

—Llisca fins a la part del davant. —Ho vaig fer però vaig continuar sense fer peu—. Deixa'm ajudar-te.

Va agafar-me per la cintura i em va aixecar com si en comptes de cinquanta-tres kilos pesés el mateix que una ploma. Em va deixar a terra amb suavitat.

—Deixa que ho endevini. La teva companya és molt més alta que jo —vaig mormolar amb amargor tot comparant el meu metre seixanta amb el metre vuitanta i escaig d'ell.

—És més baixa que tu, però té una enorme experiència amb motos —va replicar tancant el cadenat i immobilitzant la roda—. Ja n'aprendràs.

Vaig somriure imaginant unes classes estranyes de cóm pujar i baixar de la moto al més pur estil del_Cirque__du__Soleil_. Vaig treure'm el casc i vaig abaixar la cremallera de la caçadora, ara que ens havíem aturat i a ple sol feia calor. En William va passar-me els dits pels cabells i jo em vaig enrojolar no m'havia adonat de que el casc m'havia despentinat.

Vaig seguir-lo carrer amunt expectant, mai havia estat allà, tot era nou i màgic, a part de la bona companyia i la curiositat per veure a quin lloc em portava. Durant el nostre trajecte en moto havia imaginat una mica de tot des de una cadena de menjar escombraria fins a un elegant restaurant d'aquells amb que has de barallar-te amb diverses forquilles i ganivets a la vegada mirant de no equivocar-te i quedar com una imbècil.

Vam entrar a un restaurant amb la porta de fusta verda amb un tendall, verd també, amb pinta d'elegant però d'ambient familiar amb una llarguíssima cua. Per la rebuda era ben evident que aquella no era la primera vegada que en William hi posava els peus allà. Una cambrera rossa va venir cap a nosaltres li va fer dos petons a en William va encaixar-me la mà tot analitzant-me amb la mirada i ens va portar fins a una taula al costat de la finestra. Ens va deixar les cartes i va desaparèixer.

—Ets el client estrella? —vaig preguntar encara al·lucinada perquè ens haguessin deixat passar sense fer cua.

—És la germana de la meva companya —va dir-me.

Em vaig treure la caçadora i la vaig penjar al respatller de la cadira amb la meva bossa.

—Llavors, vius per aquí?

—No, la veritat és que no. Però m'agrada venir, es menja de conya, ja ho veuràs.

Vaig assentir i em vaig concentrar a la carta, la cambrera va tornar amb els seus talons retrunyint a les rajoles i una llibreteta a la mà.

—Què et ve de gust? Demana el que vulguis, no et tallis.

Vaig mirar a la cambrera i després vaig tornar a mirar la carta. Era tot massa car, em sabia greu que es gastés tants calés en mi. Vaig analitzar el llistat d'amanides amb els seus respectius preus. Vaig sentir a en William sospirar i un segon després va prendre'm la carta.

—El preu no es menja —va dir-me amb els seus brillant ulls blaus fixes en els meus—. Hi ha res que no t'agradi?

—Les cols de Brussel·les i el cous-cous —En William va arquejar les celles com si no em cregués.

—Porta'ns una amanida d'espinacs amb formatge de cabra i pinyons, per picar, amb una truita de crema rància i caviar i... —va dubtar un instant com mirant de recordar quelcom de vital importància, va sacsejar el cap i va revisar els segons plats—. Xai al forn amb bolets variats.

La cambrera va prendre nota amb un somrís divertit.

—Per beure?

En William va mirar-me.

—Aigua.

—Doncs aigua per tots dos —va demanar en William tornant-li les cartes a la cambrera.

—Xai? —La pregunta va escapar dels meus llavis, m'havia sorprès.

—Bé, no sóc pas cap geni però recordo que ni l'Azra ni tu menjàveu porc —va declarar—. Tot i que no ho has dit.

Ostres! Aquesta sí que no me l'esperava. No creia que m'hagués parat mai prou atenció com per notar un detall tan insignificant, a ulls d'hom, com aquell.

—És veritat —vaig dir amb un somrís.

—M'havies parat una trampa?

Vaig sentir que se m'inflamaven les galtes. Sí. Ho havia fet en part.

—La meva mare és d'Iraq —vaig fer, malgrat no ésser necessari—. Per a ella les ensenyances de l'Islam són per sobre de gairebé qualsevol cosa al món.

—Ets musulmana?

—No, no... bé, un xic, suposo. —Vaig sospirar, el tema religiós era escabrós per culpa dels fanàtics—. Quan era petita la meva mare sempre em portava a la mesquita. El meu pare també era musulmà, però no era massa... no sé pas com dir-ho. Suposo que podríem dir que era com cristià que no trepitja una església.

En William em va somriure, jo no tenia clar que fos una bona idea parlar d'allò amb ell.

La cambrera va tornar amb la plata de l'amanida, la truita i dos plats de porcellana que va col·locar amb moviments estudiats al mil·límetre. Quan va allunyar-se vaig seguir:

—Quan em van matricular a Kadic vaig deixar d'anar-hi, el mateix que l'Azra. Però mantinc alguns costums com aquest del porc. Imagino que m'és més còmode així.

—Vaja.

—Espantat?

Esperava la trillada pregunta de "llavors, per què no duus mocador?" i la necessitat d'explicar que el _hiyab_ era quelcom opcional i no pas una imposició, si més no, no entre els no radicals o poc religiosos, per no parlar del _niqab_o del _burka_.

—De què? —em va tornar la pregunta amb aire desimbolt.

—Normalment quan la gent sent a parlar de l'Islam li entren tots els mals.

—Tranquil·la —em va xiuxiuejar—. No em fas gens de por.

Vaig sentir-me alleujada. El meu últim xicot va fugir, literalment, cames ajudeu-me escales avall en descobrir que la meva mare era d'Iraq i veure un exemplar de l'Alcorà a la lleixa. Quan el vaig trucar l'endemà havia donat de baixa el seu telèfon mòbil i canviat el fix, segur que fins i tot havia canviat de casa. Tant "t'estimo" i "ets la dona de la meva vida" per a fugir com un imbècil.

—Que estàs bé, Emilie?

—Sí, em sap greu. —Vaig parpellejar per tal de fer desaparèixer les maleïdes llàgrimes—. No passa res.

—Ho deies per experiència pròpia?

Vaig assentir tot i que no sé gairebé perquè. Perquè no era quelcom que a ell hagués perquè preocupar-l'hi, al cap i a la fi no érem res més que dos desconeguts que havien estudiat a la mateixa acadèmia. Un desconegut pel que havia sospirat massa nits, un desconegut en el que pensava amb més freqüència de la que m'agradaria.

—Segur que era un imbècil. No paga la pena que li dediquis ni un sòl minut més del teu temps ni que ploris.

«Aquest imbècil. No mereix ni un minut del teu temps ni una sola de les teves llàgrimes» m'havia dit la Noémie aquella nit mentre plorava com una bleda. L'Azra m'havia dit quelcom semblant.

Vaig assentir a poc a poc. Vaig agafar els coberts i vaig començar a menjar. No sabria dir què era més bo si l'amanida o la truita d'ingredients estranys.

De cop i volta amb el menjar entre nosaltres la conversa va tornar-se més senzilla i natural. La por de dir quelcom indegut va desaparèixer. Vam menjar i riure com dos bons amics de tota la vida, d'aquella manera que jo sempre havia volgut i que tant havia envejat de la Yumi Ishiyama.

El menjar va acabar-se i al nostre voltant van anar-se acumulant tasses de cafè i coses dolces per picar. La cambrera portava obedient qualsevol cosa que en William li demanés i jo no podia deixar de sorprendre'm de que sempre l'encertés amb el que podia agradar-me.

Quan me'n vaig adonar ja s'havia fet fosc i preníem uns sandvitxos vegetals per sopar que vam endrapar amb gana.

En William va donar-li la seva targeta de crèdit a la cambrera per pagar l'import que segurament tindria tres xifres i va desestimar de pla la meva oferta de pagar a mitges com si el simple fet de pensar-ho fos una ofensa. Vaig plegar la jaqueta als meus braços abans de sortir. Vaig mirar al nostre voltant veient una parada de metro més avall, no tindria problemes per tornar a casa que, definitivament, era molt lluny d'aquell punt de la ciutat.

—Et porto a casa —va dir passant-me un braç per les espatlles per dur-me fins a la moto.

—No pateixis puc agafar el metro.

En William em va mirar amb una cella arquejada.

—Ni parlar-ne, he estat jo qui t'ha entretingut i és obligació meva deixar-te sana i estalvia a la porta de casa.

—D'acord, tu guanyes —vaig cedir perquè en realitat la idea de passar una estona més amb ell m'encantava.

Vam sortir al carrer, els fanals ja estaven encesos i la nit estrellada. En William em va oferir un altre cop la jaqueta i jo la vaig agafar agraïda perquè feia una mica de fresca, tot i que em vaig sentir culpable perquè ara seria ell qui es quedés glaçat. Em vaig posar el casc de la seva companya i vaig pujar a la moto rere ell subjectant-me automàticament a la seva cintura, aquest cop amb més seguretat i menys vergonya. Va posar-la en marxa però no va accelerar com si de cop i volta recordés quelcom de vital importància.

—D'això... hauràs de guiar-me perquè no tinc ni idea de a on vius.

Vaig riure recolzant la barbeta a la seva espatlla, els nostres cascs van xocar.

—Tranquil, no té pèrdua.

Vaig anar indicant-li els carrers que havia d'agafar, les cantonades que havia de tombar. El Sena va discórrer al nostre costat durant uns metres, amb les barquetes il·luminades i els turistes posant-se dempeus cada cop que passaven sota un dels ponts, abans de fer-lo girar un altre cop cap a un carreró d'asfalt clivellat i enutjosos sots que en William va anar esquivant destrament zigzaguejant.

—És aquí! —vaig cridar senyalant el meu portal i llavors la moto es va aturar.

Vaig treure'm el casc i després vaig passar els dits pels meus cabells deixant-lo presentable. El meu peu esquerre va tocar el terra, en William havia inclinat la moto per tal de que pogués baixar pels meus propis mitjans.

—No sembla un lloc gaire segur —va dir traient-se el casc.

—Bé... és l'únic que podia pagar.

En William va llambregar amb desconfiança el portal del meu edifici, la porta era oberta i despenjada, sense gaire llum i ombres sinistres projectant-se pertot. Vaig acotar el cap, no estava massa orgullosa de la pinta que feia l'edifici que s'assemblava més a un cau de rates i delinqüents o un fumader de crack que un bloc de vivendes. Vaig sentir la pota de cabra aixecant la moto i el cadenat tancant-se. Me'l vaig mirar preguntant-me què feia.

—No penso deixar-te entrar sola allà dins —va mussitar.

—Ho faig cada dia —vaig respondre amb aire segur.

—Però no davant meu. —I el to que va emprar va deixar clar que no pensava cedir encara que em llencés a terra i em poses a fer escarafalls com una nena mimada—. No, de debò, Emilie. Podria haver entrat qualsevol i atacar-te al vell mig de l'escala.

Tenia raó, sempre m'havia fet por entrar i sortir de nit, per això treballava pel matí i per les tardes em tancava a casa, per això mateix dormia amb un ganivet a sota el coixí. Però malgrat allò sempre m'havia sentit força segura perquè ningú havia verbalitzat les meves pors i ara que ell ho havia dit en veu alta vaig ser plenament conscient de com n'era de perillós.

Amb un sospir vaig penetrar al portal les botes d'en William retrunyien rere les meves passes, vam pujar els quatre trams d'escales fins a arribar al meu replà a on un fluorescent feia pampallugues des de feia setmanes. Vaig avergonyir-me de l'aspecte de l'interior de l'edifici gairebé tant com del exterior, realment semblava estar en runes.

Vaig aturar-me davant de la meva porta i vaig ficar la clau al pany desitjant poder allargar aquell moment eternament.

—Missió acomplida —vaig mussitar—, suposo.

En William amb un somrís va inclinar-se cap endavant. Estava a punt de fer-me un petó a la galta, m'ho hauria d'haver imaginat. Vaig decidir que era un bon moment per posar en pràctica el que havia après de l'Odd durant el nostre fugaç romanç de tres dies: tomba la cara i aprofita la situació. Així doncs, vaig girar-me fins que els meus llavis van trobar els seus.

Sincerament, esperava que m'apartés, fes un d'aquells fascinants somrisos seus i que em digués indecent. Però no va passar. Vaig notar com el seu cos s'acostava al meu amb determinació fins que ja no va quedar espai ni per l'aire. Em van tremolar els genolls com si en comptes de músculs, lligaments, ossos i cartílags tingués gelatina. Em vaig abraçar al seu coll, posant-me de puntetes, l'únic que semblava estable i fiable a aquell sobri corredor de pintura escrostonada.

Vam recular fins a trobar la paret freda, alguns fragments de pintura varen caure a terra provocant un soroll sord que el brunzit de la sang a les meves oïdes gairebé va silenciar. De cop i volta feia calor, una calor immensa. Llavors me'n vaig adonar de que tant se me'n fotia que la meva _adorable_ veïna visqués enganxada a l'espiell i que, sens dubte, ens estaria espiant.

Només existia la calor i la pressió del cos d'en William contra el meu i la frescor de la paret. Vaig abaixar les mans suaument acaronant els seus braços freds per culpa d'haver anat amb màniga curta a la moto i em vaig aferrar a la seva cintura sentint la pell càlida de la seva esquena sota el tacte dels meus dits, allà a on la samarreta estava una mica apujada. El seu alè barrejant-se amb el meu. El desig de que aquell instant es dilatés durant la resta de l'eternitat, però va acabar.

—Vols passar? —vaig aconseguir preguntar.

En William em va somriure, em va fer un cast petó al front i em va acaronar la galta.

—Si entro hauràs de convidar-me a esmorzar. —Vaig poder llegir als seus ulls blaus que ho deia de debò. Sonava tant temptador que l'hauria convidat fins i tot a dinar—. Millor un altre dia.

Vaig sentir-me una mica decebuda encara que vaig provar que no se'm notés.

—Deixa'm el teu mòbil.

—Per què el vols? —vaig preguntar donant-li.

Va prémer diverses tecles i va dur-se l'auricular a l'oïda, una musiqueta va aixecar-se des de la butxaca d'en William i va emmudir al moment. Vaig comprendre que s'havia trucat a sí mateix quan va gravar el número a la memòria del meu telèfon i el va deixar a la pantalla quan me'l va tornar. Va treure el seu i va gravar el meu número.

—Et trucaré —va prometre. Tot i que aquella promesa sonava a "no et trucaré" com a les entrevistes de feina—. També em pots trucar tu si vols —va afegir. Semblava llegir-me la ment.

—D'acord, ho faré.

En William va fer-me un últim petó als llavis i un altre a la punta del nas. Jo vaig tornar-li la seva jaqueta i vaig mirar com s'allunyava pel passadís i vaig tancar la porta quan el vaig haver perdut de vista.

Havia estat estrany, però agradable.

Vaig fer voltes i més voltes pel saló de casa meva amb el telèfon mòbil a la mà i el número d'en William fix a la pantalla.

Què diria de mi el fet de trucar-li ja? Semblaria que estava desesperada. Potser el millor seria no fer-ho. Però els meus dits tenien una altra opinió.

Vaig prémer la tecla per trucar i vaig escoltar, amb el cor colpejant-me les costelles, el to de trucada.

Va despenjar a l'instant.

—Digues-me, Emilie.

—He pensat que... què et ve de gust per esmorzar?

Va tallar-se, o m'havia penjat? Potser se li havia acabat la bateria, encara que no ho creia. Vaig seure al sofà amb desànim i vaig sospirar.

Va sonar el timbre i em vaig aixecar amb pressa. Vaig obrir sense mirar abans per l'espiell, un costum sense dubte perillós tenint en compte que no vivia al bloc de pisos més segur de la ciutat.

—Qualsevol cosa em va bé —va declarar dempeus al pas d'entrada de la meva porta.

—Faig unes creps increïbles —vaig dir, no era allò el que esmorzaven a Amèrica? Un clixé estúpid.

—M'encanten les creps —va xiuxiuejar abans de que l'engrapés per la samarreta, l'arrossegués a l'interior del meu pis i la porta es tanqués darrere nostre.

—Has arribat molt ràpid.

—Encara no havia sortit de l'edifici.

Havia passat tant poca estona com per a que no hagués sortit? La idea de comprovar el rellotge em va temptar, però vaig preferir deixar-me besar amb aquella passió aclaparadora fins que ens vam quedar sense oxigen.

—Tens uns veïns molt interessants —va panteixar contra els meus llavis.

—Oh no! Què t'han dit?

—Que si et trenco el cor mai trobaran el meu cadàver. —Va somriure.

—De debò? —vaig qüestionar incrèdula.

—I tant que de debò.

Vaig recórrer la seva galta amb els meus dits. Quants cops m'havia imaginat cóm seria tocar-lo, què sentiria si em fes un petó, què em diria si li confessés el que sentia per ell. I ara aquell home increïble era dempeus al vestíbul de casa meva, mirant-me amb els seus profunds ulls blaus. Un sospir trèmul va fugir del meus llavis entreoberts.

—Què passa?

—Em sento una mica ximple.

—Per què? —Va somriure.

—Perquè m'he imaginat tants cops que et tenia davant meu, que podia tocar-te, que em miraves tant sols a mi... —Vaig sentir el rubor encenent les meves galtes—. Vaig desitjar tants cops que em veiessis...

—Et veig, Emilie. I m'agrada el que veig.

El riure va brollar de les meves cordes vocals com si fos un lament.

—A Kadic també et veia —va dir i em va agafar la barbeta—. Però tu sempre t'amagaves.

—Què?

—No vaig poder acostar-me a tu mai.

«En William et mira» m'havia dit molts cops la Noémie. «Si continues amagant-te darrere nostre perdràs l'oportunitat» m'havia advertit. Sempre vaig pensar que allò era una estratagema de la Noémie, la Magali i l'Azra per a que em tragués la timidesa del damunt i m'acostés a en William.

—Tu estaves penjat per la Yumi Ishiyama.

—Sí.

Aquella afirmació va ser com una galtada.

—Però això no canvia res —va fer i em va deixar anar—. Que m'estimés a la Yumi no em va deixar cec, seguia veient.

—L'estimaves?

En William va encongir-se d'espatlles i va aspirar profund.

—Allò és el passat i això —va dir abastant el meu vestíbul amb els braços—, és el present. Tu ets aquí i jo també hi sóc.

—I això significa que et quedaràs?

—M'has trucat per que tornés. Em vols aquí?

—T'hi vull —vaig afirmar entomant-lo per la samarreta i en William va tornar a besar-me.

Potser allò no funcionaria, potser descobriria que m'havia fet una imatge idealitzada d'ell i d'aquí a poc l'enviaria a passeig, potser ell trobaria alguna mania meva que el trauria de polleguera i em deixaria plantada. Però en aquell moment, no m'importava gens ni mica.

Acabava de descobrir que en William era passió desfermada.

**Fi**

_**Notes****de****l****'****autora:  
><strong>Hola! Feia molt de temps que no escrivia un William x Emilie (ho trobava a faltar per això és tan llarg) i, a més és el primer que escric des del punt de vista d'ella. Em va venir la idea després de que em posessin una multa per, suposadament, haver conduït un Honda Civic a 130 km/h per la Diagonal de Barcelona, no tinc ni cotxe ni carnet de conduir així que imagineu-vos-ho, em vaig passar tres hores per fer entendre al paio amb cara d'avorrit que s'havien equivocat i que comprovés les dades hahaha (ric per no plorar); el món dels funcionaris (ajuntaments, hisenda, registres de la propietat...) són tot un misteri estressant, si més no, no va anar a esmorzar mentre m'atenia com em va passar un cop a les oficines de la Seguretat Social...  
>En fi, necessitava un descans de ADQST perquè els capítols 19 i 20 m'estan portant de cap i a punt de tornar-me boja que estava; així que per no quedar-me penjada indefinidament he optat per escriure quelcom ximple i senzill per relaxar-me una mica i tornar al fic amb la ment més clara. A part d'això trobava a faltar a l'Emilie.<br>No sé si hom llegeix la versió en català de ADQST però la posaré al dia ben aviat perquè els capítols originalment estaven escrits en català, els hi faré un parell de revisions i el aniré pujant.  
>Si teniu curiositat (i us fa mandra cercar a google) deixo una imatge de la Moto Guzzi California Classic de 2008: http:en. moto-guzzi-club. com/gallery_detail. php?id=31& ddlb_category=2&ddlb_ category_tun=1 . M'agraden tant el fútbol com les motos.  
>Off Topic: és Maó o Mô, és Palma o Ciutat, és Eivissa, és Ciutadella, és Ses Illes, és Xàtiva, és Ontinyent, és Alacant, és Elx, és Xixona, és Nafarroa, és A Coruña, és Asturies, és Xixón, etcètera... Prou! Faig extensible la protesta de twitter, facebook y DeviantArt a FF. net<br>Desitjo que us hagi agradat, una abraçada._


End file.
